


Submission

by Narex333



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cum Play, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narex333/pseuds/Narex333
Summary: This fic is going to contain a lot of dubcon and noncon so please turn back now if that's not your thing.  The story is set in the Rise of the King novel by R.A. Salvatore and asks, "What if Regis had been caught and Wulfgar had been offered another way to save both their lives?" This is a dark and rather twisted fic.





	Submission

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really surprised by the lack of explicit Wulfgar stuff here. Where's the love for my big, blond hunk?

The sound of the cell door opening brought Wulfgar groggily back to consciousness. An ogrillon marched into the room and threw a small form into the room. The barbarian thought little of it - what was one more goblin in here? - until it groaned softly. That sound made his working eye open wide with fear as he looked more closely at the form on the ground as he recognized that voice.  
Regis. They had found Regis.  
His heart sunk, thinking of the torture and suffering they were both going to endure now. He had hoped that, if nothing else, his friend would have used his tricks to escape and save himself.  
A robed orc walked in behind the ogrillon and kicked Regis once in the gut, making the halfling groan in pain. Wulfgar thrashed weakly in his chains and made the manacles binding him rub his wrists even rawer.  
"Good. You're paying attention," rumbled the orc shaman as it walked over to the barbarian. It looked down at Wulfgar with it's one remaining eye, the other given to Gruumsh as a sign of fealty when it had become a shaman. Wulfgar defiantly glared back at the shaman with his one working eye, the other swollen shut from abuse.  
"We can torture you to death, human," the shaman said simply. It wasn't a threat. It was a mundane statement of what could be. "But it is rare that we get one such as you, a barbarian of such strength and stature," it concluded.  
Wulfgar didn't answer. He merely narrowed his eye in suspicion as the shaman began to pace. He really did not like this orc who spoke so well and so calmly. It hinted at a twisted cunning that made the orc even more dangerous. "Instead of killing you, Gruumsh has offered a way to spare both your lives," he said unexpectedly.  
"What do you want?" asked Wulfgar hesitantly as he tried not to look at Regis. He had already resigned himself to death, to the fact that he was living on borrowed time, but he did not want his friend to suffer so.  
A predatory edge crept into the shaman's voice as he spoke low, almost in a whisper, "Your complete and utter submission to the orcs for but one night."  
The thought made Wulfgar gag but he forced a harsh laugh out instead, "I will not sire any half-orcs among your piggish women, monster. The thought of them repulses me far too much." He maintained his glare at the orc.  
"You will submit to the men," the orc corrected.  
A look of pure shock twisted Wulfgar's features at the thought of being used by orcs and he viciously shook his head. "Never!" he spat the word and a glob of actual spit at the shaman's feet.  
The orc simply shrugged and walked over to Regis. Casually, the ogrillon hoisted Regis up by his hair and the halfling yelped in pain as he tried to stand on his toes to avoid his hair being ripped out. "Very well," said the orc calmly, "We will torture you both to death but you will watch your friend die first." Regis looked at Wulfgar with resolution, he was willing to die rather than have his friend make that decision. With that same air of calm, the orc continued, "First we will cut off his fingers one segment at a time, then we will cut off his hands, then his feet so he cannot run away. And then we will remove his ears and his eyes and his lying tongue. When the halfling is little more than a stripped piece of meat and only able to scream, we will jab a rusty spike through his guts and leave him out where anyone can simply pull a little more out. A little magic will ensure he doesn't die too soon. Do you know how long it can take to die from a gut wound? He will be helplessly blind, living in fear and pain waiting for someone to cause him enough hurt to die," a black smile crept into the orc's voice, clearly relishing the description of the tortures that would be forthcoming. Wulfgar looked at Regis. The halfling had gone pale at the description but he hadn't lost the defiant set of his jaw.  
"That future awaits your friend and you but only once he has suffered in front of you the entire way," the orc continued as it forcibly grabbed Regis' hand and looked at the dextrous fingers as if it were deciding which one to remove first. He looked directly at Wulfgar, "But you can spare both of you that fate. Just agree to my offer. I swear on the remaining eye of Gruumsh that if you accept it then no lasting physical harm will come to you or your friend and that you will be released at the end." He shrugged a little as he isolated Regis' left index finger, "Or you can be the reason he died screaming and whimpering. It matters little to us. We orcs will have fun regardless."  
He pulled a large, serrated dagger out from his robes and held it to the first joint of Regis' finger, "Decide, barbarian. Or I can start right now on your friend." Regis' breathing was shallow and panicked as he stared at the knife with absolute terror.  
The orc seemed unconcerned as he lined up the filthy blade with the joint, clearly trying to make sure he didn't hit bone.  
"Wait!" shouted Wulfgar as he sagged into his chains, "I'll do it." His voice was hoarse and weak. He was sickened by the idea of what was going to happen to him by orcs but he couldn't let Regis die for his dignity.  
"Wulfgar, no!" screamed Regis as he saw the shaman give an ugly grin full of crooked, fang-like teeth. He released Regis' hand and the ogrillon threw the halfling aside.  
Fast as a striking serpent, the shaman's face was before Wulfgar's, "Swear on your god that you will not resist in any way, you will not try to escape, you will not fight back. Swear you will submit your body fully to us!" His voice was an excited hiss as he locked eyes with the barbarian.  
"I swear it. By Tempos's valor I swear it," Wulfgar said softly, swallowing a lump in his throat.  
Straightening up, the shaman grinned widely and gestured to the barbarian, "Release him and let the others know he has agreed. Barbarians are men of their word. His night will begin shortly."  
The ogrillon moved quickly and released Wulfgar from the dirty, sawing chains that had confined him. Resting on his knees, the human rubbed his red wrists. The half-ogre immediately grabbed Regis and carried him away with it.  
Wulfgar looked up sharply with concern but the orc shaman simply shrugged at his concern, "He is our insurance that you will perform as you have promised. He will not be harmed... unless you break your oath."  
"I will heal you," the orc stated. It was not an offer. He chanted out a guttural spell and Wulfgar felt magical energy pulse through him. Unlike Catti-Brie's healing, which was soft and gentle, this magic felt like it was brutally trying to purge the weakness that was hurt. He gasped as he whole body painfully healed.  
Wulfgar rose to his feet and looked down at the shaman. Though he stood a head over the orc, he did not feel like he was bigger. The shaman clearly had control in this situation.  
The orc led the blond man out of the jail and down dark, winding halls. Wulfgar was extremely aware that he was walking through an orc compound in only his loincloth. His back itched as he waited for a spear or a blade to stab into it at any moment. But no attack came. The orcs and goblins parted before the shaman quickly, their deference clear.  
A dizzying series of twists and turns brought the barbarian to a large door that the shaman stopped in front of. He turned to the barbarian and pulled out a filthy pigskin flask. "Drink it all," he ordered. Wulfgar wrinkled his nose at the offer but a look from the orc reminded him that he had sworn not to resist in any way, to submit. Disgusted, he raised the noxious concoction to his lips and nearly gagged on the taste but he downed it. A strangely pleasant warmth set in his gut.  
"You will serve in the next room," said the orc with another wicked grin.  
Just pleasure a few orcs and you save Regis from both torture and death, Wulfgar reminded himself as the door opened. He walked out onto a well lit, raised platform that was dominated by a massive, sturdy table with coarse blankets covering it. Beyond it was dozens upon dozens of orcs and goblins.  
"So many to watch me suffer," murmured Wulfgar with dismay.  
The shaman chuckled, "Not watch, participate. They all want your body, human."  
Shock crossed the barbarian's features as the shaman shoved him into the light of the raised platform. Cheers rang throughout the massive room as Wulfgar entered the light. He maintained a stoic expression as he stood by the table. The strange warmth in his stomach from the potion the shaman had given him seemed to almost soothe him as he stood before the massed orcs and goblins.  
"I claim first rights," called a deep voice from the front. A massive orc in nothing but his own coarse hair and a loincloth stalked forward.  
They sized each other up like warriors would on the battlefield. Clearly, this orc was a leader among his people. He moved forward with a confidence born from others constantly moving aside to clear a path. Standing taller than the others and almost as muscular as Wulfgar, the orc would be a tough fight on any battlefield.  
But there wouldn't be any fighting today. Wulfgar would let the orc do as he wanted to save both his and Regis' lives.  
The orc wasn't shy about appraising Wulfgar's body and leaned in to sniff near the barbarian with its piggish nose. Suddenly, its hand snapped out and ripped off Wulfgar's loincloth and the watchers roared with approval. The leader held up the bit of cloth for all to see, like a trophy, before he cast it into the crowd.  
The human's large cock hung exposed to the eyes of all around and hoots and hollers cascaded around him. Wulfgar stood resolute, managing not to shudder with revulsion, as the orc at last began to touch him.  
Rough hands moved aggressively across his bare skin as the orc ran his hands down Wulfgar's chiselled abs. Strangely, the warmth in the barbarian's gut seemed to swell at the creature's touch and the human felt a strange twinge of pleasure.  
Casting off his own loin cloth, the orc leader pressed their bodies close together, their two large cocks rubbing against each other. Another surge of warmth, this time stronger than before, seemed to shoot through him.  
Looking down, Wulfgar managed not to flinch as he looked at the size of the orc.  
The orc suddenly turned him around and gave him a slight push forward. Wulfgar didn't resist as he rested on his elbows on the table, ass splayed out, cock hanging. The others roared their approval.  
A little grunt escaped him as he felt the orc's tongue enter him. The strong muscle started working him and it felt terrifyingly good. Wulfgar gritted his teeth as the long tongue found his sweetspot and sent a wave of pleasure up his spine. He didn't want them to see him liking this. The orc's strong hands gripped Wulfgar's ass and further spread the human open.  
But his body betrayed his stoic demeanour and he got harder the longer the other orc went. The others noticed this and though he couldn't understand what they were saying, he knew they were talking about him.  
Finally, the orc stood and released Wulfgar, who sagged a little. Moments later a warm oil was pushed up his ass by the orc's fingers. He knew what was coming and gripped the blankets, ready for the stabbing pain. The orc slapped his ass hard and gripped the massive muscle in one hand for a moment.  
Hot and hard the orc plunged into the barbarian but the heat in the barbarian's stomach washed over him and the blond human's body easily accepted the length of the orc. Wulfgar gasped in shock as a wave of pleasure shot up his spine. In neither his past life nor this one had he ever been with another man but the feeling of the orc's cock filling him was beyond incredible.  
The screams of the crowd were just a fuzzy drone to Wulfgar as the orc began to pound into him. He had expected pain and disgust, to simply endure the orcs' humiliation. He hadn't expected ecstasy. His body felt electrically sensitive as the orc fucked him from behind, each thrust making him groan in pleasure. The big creature's hands roamed his body, two more sources of wonderful sensation. Fingers played with his nipples as the orc leaned on him and began a series of rapid, short thrusts that left the barbarian's strong legs shaking.  
He looked back at the muscular body that was buried in his ass and suddenly saw it in a new light. The muscle, the strength, the feral nature of it that he had originally detested was what made this orc such a powerful fuck. Part of his mind was aghast at how much he liked the way the orc gripped his hips, but another part didn't care. It just wanted more of that pleasure the orc's body could give his. He reached a strong arm back, urging the orc in as deep as he could.  
After a short while the orc pulled partway out and stopped moving, making the human growl a little bit in want. "Move if you want it, human," bellowed the orc, loud enough for every ear in the hall to hear. Wulfgar didn't hesitate to begin snapping his hips back, his need too great to care about how he looked or how humiliating it might be. He fucked himself on the orc, who raised his arms triumphantly as the others roared their approval at the human's desperation.  
The orc reasserted himself and began to pick up his pace, slamming into Wulfgar with each thrust. Wulfgar knew the other man was about to climax and something in him wanted that climax as deep as he could get it.  
Wet heat blew deep inside the barbarian as the orc grunted in pleasure and released his seed as deeply as he could in the human.  
Pulling out, the orc dismissively walked away and the muscular human sagged slightly. He was a little overwhelmed by everything he had felt but he was still hungry for more. A voice in his head screamed that this wasn't him, that this was the work of the orc shaman's potion but he didn't care. He just wanted to keep feeling the way the orc's cock had made him feel.  
Another orc detached itself from the crowd and took its place between the barbarian's powerful thighs. It quickly lubed up and slid in on the last orc's cum, which was just starting to leak out of the human. The new cock squelched as it moved in.  
Bliss radiated up to his brain as the orc continued to piston in and out of the barbarian. A goblin's face suddenly filled his half-lidded gaze as the creature knelt on the table and pressed its erection into his mouth.  
The warmth in his gut seemed to surge and give the blond man a rush of elation as he was used at both ends. The goblin gripped his head, its dirty hands sliding into his hair as it mercilessly slammed its cock into Wulgar's mouth to the cheers of the crowd.  
Hot, sticky ropes of cum quickly shot down Wulfgar's throat and he tried to swallow as fast as he could as the goblin finished inside him.  
There was no reprieve another goblin took the first one's place and, lost in the rush, Wulfgar took the next one's cock into his mouth hungrily. A thin dribble of cum leaked down into his beard but he didn't care. He needed another load.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Regis sat in a dark corner of the room, two guards with swords drawn stood over him and forced him to watch as the seventh orc began to fuck his friend. Lying on his back now, Wulfgar moaned in pleasure as the burly, grey-skinned orc slid in. It was clear that the human's hole had been loosened up by the previous warriors and it was also clear he was enjoying the powerful thrusts of the orc into his body.  
A sick twinge flitted through the halfling's mind as he watched a filthy goblin pull Wulfgar's head all the way onto his cock, the creature's eyes rolling back in its head as it seeded the barbarian's throat. With a few final thrusts it got off of the blond man. Wulfgar was a proud man and Regis wondered what they had done to him to render him so... pliant.  
He watched as an orc stepped out of the crowd and quickly released a burst of milky cum on the human's chiselled abs. Wulfgar quickly used two fingers and scooped some of it up. To the screaming adoration of the crowd, he stuck those fingers in his mouth and sucked them clean.  
The orc ploughing Wulgar roared wildly as it came in him and Wulfgar's big hands gripped the grey skinned ass and pulled it in, as if to get the orc's cum in him as deeply as possible. Regis felt nauseated at the sight.  
He watched helplessly as the next orc came up and switched places with Wulfgar. With a wide grin on his face, Wulfgar guided the large cock into him as he excitedly began to slide up and down on the length of the new orc's manhood.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Wulfgar had lost track of how many orcs and goblins had fucked him. Two dozen? Three? He didn't care. His ass hurt badly but he still felt hungry for more of their hard bodies in his. Something about the grey, muscular torsos filled him with lust. The wiry, animalistic hair had once disgusted him but now only signalled to him that they would fill his body perfectly. They were feral, powerful, and virile. It was such a change from the soft, delicate women who he normally bedded. They made him feel alive, though, to experience being their bitch was a joy he had never thought of before. The wet heat in his ass and the thick strands of cum in his mouth made the warmth in his gut stir pleasantly. To be used, roughly and savagely like this, brought Wulfgar a pleasure he had never known before.  
He looked at the goblin who was currently riding his erect cock - he hadn't gone soft since they had begun - and helped it bounce up and down on him. With a great shout he came again, though little came out of his body. He was spent.  
The goblin bounced a few more times before he felt the heat splatter on his body. Happily he smeared it into a sheen on his broad torso.  
Then there was a lull in the action and he grew concerned. He had seen so many waiting to use him, where were they now that he wanted them?  
He looked at the hungry crowd and followed their gaze to the same orc shaman who had led him here. "Drink. Drink so you will not get hurt," it ordered in the same way it had originally offered him that wonderful potion which even now made him feel warm and blissful.  
Greedily, he swallowed the offered flask's contents and washed the stickiness in his mouth down. He immediately recognized the taste of the orc's original potion but it was mixed with something else he couldn't determine. Immediately he felt his ass tighten up again, the soreness gone, and his muscles were refilled with vigor. He grinned and realized that this was just a momentary break.  
Another orc began to fuck him and play with his nipples, eliciting a pleased moan from the barbarian.  
A large, gray dick stifled those moans as the human turned his head to accept the demands of his newest partner. The orc fucking his ass began to stroke his still-hard cock and the barbarian lost himself to their touch.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Regis watched the hours-long spectacle in front of him with the shaman having to intervene twice more to give his noble friend more healing potions. But the large room was nearly empty. The last of the orcs had had their fill of the barbarian's body. Being larger and stronger, they had mostly gone first. Now there were only goblins left.  
Though smaller, the vicious creatures fucked rapidly and the barbarian growled with pleasure around the cock in his mouth.  
These were the last three in the entire hall and they were all using the barbarian who lay on his back. One in his ass, one in his mouth, and the other trying to ride his beefy cock. All three goblins seemed crowded and awkward, but the human tried to accommodate all of their bodies and their wants.  
One after the other, they finished until the room was now draped in stillness. After the frenzy of action and motion that had gone on for so long, it was almost disconcerting to see everything so quiet.  
The shaman slowly walked towards the human as Wulfgar settled onto the blankets that were soaked in bodily fluids from all of the men who had fucked him. The barbarian breathed heavily, his muscles covered in a sheen of sweat and spit, but mostly orc and goblin cum. Globs of it rested on him and Wulfgar made no effort to clean himself. He felt exhausted but a lingering sense of need still pulled at him. The sound of the shaman's robes hitting the floor pulled the big man's head up and his crystal blue eyes met the orc's black ones. Excitement shivered through him as he saw the naked orc's lean frame. He licked his lips with anticipation as he saw the orc's large cock growing firmer as he approached the human.  
Commandingly, the shaman urged Wulfgar to lay back down on the large table and climbed up onto it. He settled in between the human's powerful thighs and looked at the cum-splattered mess the human had become. The shaman didn't bother to lube up, he could see how wet the barbarian's hole was already. Sliding in, he began to fuck the barbarian. He grinned, liking the way the human's body gripped his cock.  
Wulfgar moaned in joy as he felt the orc enter him. On his back, he grunted with each thrust as it relieved the brutal need he felt building in him. The orc's hands were all over him and added another layer of joy to this last fuck.  
While Wulfgar enjoyed the feeling of the orc's hands caressing his body, the shaman was actually carefully tracing symbols in the cum on the man's skin. This was the final part of the ritual, the climax of the entire orgy. This was the time true victory of Gruumsh. He took his time carefully completing all of the symbols and saying the grunt-like prayers in orcish. His god would not let his shaman cum, and thereby spoil the ritual, until it was time.  
He began to carefully jerk the human's cock as he fucked him, urging the other man to come in hushed growls. With pleased fascination, he watched as the barbarian's large balls tightened and another spurt of creamy whiteness rolled down the blond man's cock.  
Working feverishly, the orc traced more symbols onto the barbarian. Pulling out for a moment, he flipped the barbarian onto his knees and immediately resumed fucking the man. The shaman took a moment to admire the powerful back and the way the barbarian's ass jiggled with each collision of their flesh. The blond man's muscles became the orc's canvas as he traced more symbols on the barbarian's broad back, ranging from his neck to his firm ass.  
The ritual neared completion.  
Flipping the barbarian back over once more, the shaman changed his posture and leaned over the barbarian's broad body, pinning his wrists over his head. Normally, the smaller shaman wouldn't have been able to overpower the much stronger barbarian, but Wulfgar was lost in the feeling of the cock in his ass and didn't resist. The act of being dominated only made it feel even better. The orc's growls reached a shouted crescendo as he pistoned into the human over and over. At last the shaman was allowed to cum and Wulfgar felt like all the fire in his stomach had been blasted throughout his body. It felt incredible.  
The shaman pulled out slowly, enjoying seeing his load being the last one on the used human. He walked languidly over to the nearby pigskin and picked it up. He was still awash with his god's power. He simply held out a last healing potion and grunted, "No lasting physical harm."  
Wulfgar could taste that this potion was pure, unmixed with whatever still put fire in his belly. He got off the table gingerly, letting his muscles relax and stretch. His full, throbbing cock was just starting to soften and he looked down at himself. The cum stained his beard, hair, and dribbled out of his ass. He didn't care. He had known ecstacy.  
The shaman suddenly stood before the barbarian and grinned wickedly. "Know this, human, when you die, before you leave to Tempos's halls, Gruumsh will find your soul. No matter where you try to hide or how fast you run, he will find you, catch you, and he will fuck you. He will release you when he is done with you and you will go before your god with orc cum on your lips and orc cum in your ass." The shaman felt triumphant as he knew the orc god's message would eventually be received by Tempos. There was no way to misinterpret it - even the war god's most powerful champions could be broken by the orcs.  
Wulfgar knew the notion should have horrified him, and would have horrified him mere hours ago, but he was too dazed to truly comprehend. Excitement suddenly blazed in his mind. If mere mortal orcs felt this good then what would an orc god feel like? A part of him wanted to knew what it was to be fucked by a god.  
Putting his robes back on, the orc gestured to Regis's guards and they hustled the halfling forward. Wulfgar looked at the halfling and suddenly flamed crimson as he realized the halfling had watched the entire spectacle. "Clean them up. Return their things to them. Release them," the shaman ordered before he disappeared down the stone halls.  
Wulfgar didn't meet Regis's gaze for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this. It was a little something that had been rolling around in my head for a long time and it needed out.


End file.
